Death Flower
by Mocha Gurl
Summary: it's about this girl who reads the Harry Potter books...
1. Default Chapter

One dark night, a child was born to the Johnson family. Right after birth the mother collapsed. She was sent to intensive care. Her father was in another country. There was no one to care for her so she was kept at the hospital while waiting for her mother's recovery. Every night she was sent home with a nurse or a doctor because she was growing restless. 

One night a wispy little nurse took her in. She rocked her until she slept. Then she took out a necklace and tied it around the child's neck. It disappeared into her skin giving her a certain glow. " You shall be our savior Lily Johnson." whispered the wispy little nurse. "You shall."

***

****

13 years later

Lily Johnson put down her copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _She had read it four times already. She had already read the first book seven times the second book 5 times and the third book six times. She loved those books, she read them because they took her to a magical place full of unlikely escapes and complicated lives. It was what she did to get away from it all. Lily placed the book on the dressing table and sighed. If only

Lily awoke the next morning to find a large barn owl staring at her intently. She noticed a letter attached to its leg addressed to her in emerald green ink. She hesitantly untied it from the owl's leg. Once it was relieved of its burden, it flew out the window. With trembling hands, she opened the letter. It read:

__

Dear Ms. Johnson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books. Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgongall

__

Minerva Mcgongall

Deputy Headmistress

"But I'm thirteen!" Lily thought as she began to read the p.s.

__

P.S. Due to the special circumstances of which will be informed to you by the Headmaster you will begin Hogwarts at fifth year level. He will also escort you on July third to help you acquire your things.

"HA!" Lily thought. What a joke! Probably some kid from school. She looked at her watch. Today was the third, Whatever, but maybe.

***

The doorbell rang at precisely 2:00 in the afternoon. Lily was watching TV. She had almost completely forgot about the letter until

She opened the door and gasped behind the door was the exact replica of the Albus Dumbeldore she had always imagined; tall with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. Lily gasped. Dumbeldore bowed, "I am Albus Dumbeldore Headmaster of Hogwarts I'm sure you've never heard of me or Hogwarts but" Lily Interrupted him. " I know all about you and Hogwarts. You are the current headmaster and used to teach transfiguration. Hogwarts four, Godric Gryffindor Helga Hufflepuff Rowena Ravenclaw and Salaazar Slytherin, and" But this time Dumbeldore interrupted. " Have you been in contact with anybody of the wizarding world?" "No sir" Lily replied. "I assure you I have never made contact with a wizard while I knew he or she was a wizard or witch. "Than how do you know?" It suddenly struck Lily that the wizards would not like it if they knew that someone was writing books on them and that they were world renowned throughout the world of muggles. " Never mind that," Lily said. Hastily changing the subject. "Let's go" Dumbeldore gave her a penetrating glare and sighed "Let's"

***

"Wait, I have to tell my parents" Lily said and turned around. "That's perfectly alright Lily they already know." Lily looked at him suspiciously. She walked tot he porch and opened the door "Mom! I" "I know dear!" came her Mothers voice. Lily walked out the door and smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry." She began but Dumbeldore intervened. "No need for apologies. It's better to be safe then sorry" 

Lily then asked him a few questions that were on her mind. "Why are you accepting me into Hogwarts at age of 13? Why haven't I showed any signs of magical powers? How come I'm going all the way to fifth year when I should go to third year? What's so special about me that you personally have to come to the U.S. of A. just to pick me up?" Dumbeldore smiled " We didn't realize we needed you until then. Well you live in a muggle world and any signs of magic you have shown vanished from all the disbelieving. You have been sent up to fifth year because of your exceptional talent of which we have seen." Dumbeldore then took a deep breath. " Alas the last and most important question. Where shall I begin? You remember your mother telling you about the nurses taking you in for a night at a time?" Lily nodded her head. " Well, precisely thirteen years ago today a witch by the name of Mary took you in. She attached a necklace to you that was never removed and never can be removed." Lily grasped her neck. It was bare. " The necklace has disappeared into your skin. The powers of the necklace mixed with your soul have given you a certain power. The power to reflect any spell or anything that can harm you. Let me put it in other words. If a broomstick that you were going to ride was destined to crash, you will not allow yourself to ride it. This power also reflects the curses, hexes and jinxes. It also reflects the three unforgivable curses." Lily bowed her head and wondered. They bought her books in silence.

***

" As you know Lily Hogwarts is in Britain. You will have to leave with me now and you can stay at the Leaky Cauldron Inn. We shall also buy your wand there since I don't trust any wand maker but Ollivander." Lily said, " Okay let me get packed" Dumbeldore raised his wand and her trunk appeared full. " But I need to say good by!" with another flick of the wand. Lily's Parents appeared. After saying goodbye, they disappeared into the night.

***

Lily shifted nervously. She was boarded already on the Hogwarts express with minutes to spare. She was sitting alone in a compartment when the door slid open. She gasped when she saw who was walking inside. They looked in. "Mind if we sit here?" asked Harry. "S-s-sure, go ahead." She stared intently at Harry. Ron scowled. He had just been in a little bicker with Hermione and was in no mood to put up with what he thought was a "Harry Potter Fanatic". "Yeah that's Harry Potter" he snapped. " Why don't all you people lay off?" "Ron!" scolded Hermione. Harry blushed. He looked at Lily to see if she looked in any way upset. Lily seemed to be not the least fazed. 

"Actually, I'm quite surprised that I'm facing all three of you" she pointed out a matter of factly. " I know about every single person each and every one of you are so much as acquainted with. I even know most of your secrets. Except I never knew you guys actually existed." Ron looked up. " Prove it." He said. The train had just left the station. 

"Okay." Lily said. "Let's start with you Ron. The mirror of erised? Seeing yourself as Head boy Quidditch captain and holding the house cup? And you Hermione. The time turner in third year? And you Harry! Hmmmlet's seehere's onekinda lame. How about when you met Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets and that it freaked you out when he said you guys were a lot like each other?" Lily had said all of this really pretty quickly. She looked up at three slightly unconvinced faces. " Ok well I also know one of your deepest secrets." The three of them looked at her nervously. " Yeah right" said Ron. Lily sighed. " Okay. I didn't want to result to this but" "Spit it out already!" gasped Ron, obviously full of suspense. She just looked at him and smiled. "I know Sirius Black is innocent and you take care of him and he's an animagus, a dog. Also I know that" Hermione clapped her hand over Lily's mouth A look of pure horror spread across their faces. Whatever each of them had been expecting this was not it. "But how did you" Hermione began but Lily interrupted her. "Please don't ask me something I can't answer. At least not now. Any how let's start out like we just met." She stood up and shook Harry's hand. "Harry Potter, I am Lily Johnson. Pleased to meet you." "Lily?" Harry stammered realizing she had his mother's name. Lily simply smiled. He suddenly noticed how gorgeous she was, with straight, soft golden hair and twinkling green eyes. She had a gorgeous figure and olive skin. He realized he had been staring at her. He blushed. She didn't notice because she was already doing the same routine with Hermione and Ron. They seemed to have taken a liking to her. She sat down and started telling them everything about herself including her acceptance into Hogwarts. She even told them about her powers with the comment of "since I know one of your biggest secrets I might as well tell you one of mine".

They all had been chatting for hours when Draco Malfoy burst into the compartment. " Hello Potty." He said with a sneer. Harry glared. Draco continued. " I see you have your whole motley crew with you. There's Weasel, Gangly and He stopped short, gawking at Lily. He seemed to be thinking along the lines that Harry had been, how stunningly beautiful Lily Johnson was. Harry's eyes darted over to Lily. She was smiling at Draco. She seemed totally oblivious. He tried to introduce himself. " I'm. I'm" "Draco Malfoy." Lily answered for him helpfully. She leaned in towards Harry. "Is he really as bad as he has been made out to be?" Harry nodded. Lily turned back to Draco. His mouth was hanging wide open. "All you alright?" Lily asked with a small frown. " If your feeling sick I think you should be getting back to your compartment. "Uhyeah, ok. I just need to speak with Potter firstalone." Harry looked a bit confused but walked up and spoke with Malfoy. He answered several questions and walked back to his seat. "What did he want?" Lily asked curiously Harry said, "He wanted to know stuff about you. Nothing personal" he added as an afterthought. " That's funny," Lily said. "Why didn't he ask me himself?" Ron and Hermione exchanged grins. " Oh well" Lily sighed. "I've got two more hours of worrying about the fact that I will be the youngest witch in fifth year and that I have no magical experience whatsoever. Unless you count watching an illusionist show on TV." Lily buried her face in her hands. The rest of them chose to leave her be. Harry read a book while Ron and Hermione were in a conversation. Harry looked up from his book to see Hermione tap Ron and point at Harry. She was grinning. He looked around and noticed Lily had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked up at Ron and Hermione and blushed fiercely. Ron groaned halfway between amusement and exasperation. " Oh no! Not you too? Imagine that both Malfoy and Harry, enemies since first year, have a crush o Lily Johnson!" Lily stirred and opened her eyes. Ron had said the last to words a little too loud. Lily sat up. " I heard my name." She said as she stifled a yawn. Harry turned as red as a beet. Ron and Hermione started cracking up. They didn't stop (blushing or laughing) until the train had reached Hogsmeade station.

***

They had all reached the Great Hall in time for sorting. Lily shifted nervously in her seat. She could hear murmurs behind her about her not being the right age for a first year. She ignored it. Dumbeldore walked to the middle of the table and spoke. " Before we begin the sorting we will sort Lily Johnson a new student who will begin at fifth year. Lily come up please." Harry watched Lily walk up to the Sorting Hat nervously. He noticed most of the boys gawking at her the way he and Draco had. "Uh oh he thought. There goes my chance." Lily walked up and placed the Hat on her head. It spoke to her:

__

You are so very intelligent. Yes, very. I see very brave too. Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You are too disobedient for Ravenclaw. Might as well be **GRYFFINDOR**

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause, especially from the boys. Harry heard a loud groan from another table and turned to see Draco looking very upset.

***

Lily followed the three up the common room. "The password's silliowumpcus" said Hermione who had been made prefect over the summer. The four of them sat in the common chatting for a while when Hermione yawned. "I think I'm gonna turn in" She started up the stairs. "Me too." Lily said, her green eyes sparkling. "I can't wait until classes tomorrow. G'night!" she said waving. She ran up to the dorms Ron waved back and Harry just stood there grinning like an idiot. Ron looked at him. "Man, you've got it bad!" Harry threw a pillow angrily and chased him up the stairs.

***

The next morning after breakfast they all looked at their list. "Oh no!" Lily groaned. "We've got double potions with the Slytherins first. I get one hour and a half to show off my skills, which mind you I don't have, to the most unforgiving teacher with the meanest students." Harry decided not to tell her not to worry about the Slytherins. Since she had already won over most of the boys in the School she was no doubt going to have no problems with the Slytherin boys, who will be very nice to her and not let the Slytherin girls to a thing to Lily. Harry didn't realize how true that was. 

Lily went to Potions class early and entered to an empty room. She took out her things. Harry followed her shortly and sat next to her. Suddenly a group of six Slytherin boys had come in. All six of them had rushed to sit next to her. Draco ended up sitting beside her. (She was sitting in the middle of a three-chair desk). Lily smiled excitedly after noticing they all wanted to sit on that particular desk with her and Harry and whispered to Harry, "I guess I must have chosen a good seat!" Harry smiled and rolled his eyes inwardly. "Why can't you realize how positively gorgeous you are?" Lily looked at him. " Did you say something?" Harry looked at her. "Uhno." "Oh." Ron walked in and couldn't help noticing the seating arrangement. He groaned inwardly. "Draco and Harry, on the same table, beside the girl they liked? Uh oh. I better stay out of this." Ron took a seat next to Hermione. Suddenly Lily realized she was sitting in between two boys... She had gone to an all Girls school. She shifted uncomfortable. "Anything wrong?" Draco and Harry said simultaneously. Lily looked at them and laughed. " You guys are just so cute!" Draco then glared at Harry as if to say "Stay away from her!" Harry glared back to say the same thing. They continued their argument with their eyes until Snape walked in. " Hello class. Seems to me we have a new student. I hope Ms. America is up to our standards." Some of the Slytherin girls snickered. Draco kicked Pansy under the table, she glared at him.

It turned out that Lily was actually very good at potions. She mastered the neatness potion before half the class. Snape actually had begun to like her. After class, she was talking to Draco. "Thank you so much for giving me the gildeshood in class, I must have missed that on my list. I guess I'll have to get that from the student cupboard. But thanks so much anyway! It would have been a horrible lesson if I didn't have the right ingredients. Imagine what Snape would do to me!" She gave him a bear hug and left. Draco smiled triumphantly at Harry. Harry was furious. Even some of the other Slytherins and Gryffindors looked upset. 

***

All throughout the day Lily aced every single lesson that they. All the boys were offering her help hoping that they would get a hug too. She turned out not to need help. She was the best at every thing. 

After Dinner one night in November, they all went to the common room. There they found Neville sitting on the couch, crying. Lily zoomed right up to him and plopped herself on the couch. "Neville, what wrong?" " M-Malfoy poisoned Trevor and now he's dead! Now I don't have a pet and Trevor was the only pet I've ever had. Now I'm never gonna get a pet!" Neville said between sobs. Lily hugged him and he looked up. She smiled   
" I know how it is losing a pet. Malfoy was really horrible and I will talk to him (not that I think he'd care what I say)." Harry rolled his eyes as Lily looked around the room thoughtfully. She took out a rubber ball and transfigured it into a fluffy owl. She charmed him to never get lost. " So meanwhile" She said. Neville looked up. " You take care of this owl for me, k?" A look of pure joy spread across his face as he took the owl and ran straight up to send his Grandmother a letter on his new owl. "Thank You!" they all heard him shout. Lily stood up and said. "Now about Malfoy" She left the common room. "Wow" Hermione said in awe. " She really is something." Then a look of horror spread across Harry's face. "Do you realize what we just did?" Harry whispered. Hermione and Ron looked puzzled. "No" "We just let Lily just go talk to Malfoyalone!" They all look horrified and bolted out of the common room after her.

***

Lily saw a Slytherin exit the great hall. "Excuse me, but could you ask Draco to come out to meet me?" The Slytherin smiled "Sure." Lily had been waiting for a few minutes when she saw Draco walk in. His smile drooped when he saw her upset face. She didn't seem angry, just upset. She looked up at Draco and spoke in an almost disappointed voice. "Draco, why did you hurt Neville's Toad? Sorry actually why did you kill Neville's toad? I really can't believe you!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "You devastated him!" She said. "You devastated me." She said quietly and walked off. Draco looked very upset. At that moment Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to her. She pushed through them but Harry saw the tears in her eyes. Anger welled up inside him. He was going to kill Draco. All of them seemed very upset as they walked slowly up to he common room. Lily reached the fat lady and mumbled silliowumpcus to her. The portrait swung open. Lily rolled up onto a ball on the couch. Three months she had known Draco and he seemed so nice. Nothing at all like what she had read in the books. She even ignored some of the things he had been said to have done. But now this! She crumpled up on the sofa and began to cry. By then Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered the common room. They thought it best to leave her be. Harry watched her until the common room was cleared and everyone had gone to bed. He walked over to her planning to tell her it was time to sleep but he found her asleep already. He didn't want to wake her up in case she got upset again. He lifted her up gingerly. She was so light. He climbed up to the girls' dorm and placed her down. She looked so beautiful lying there, her tear stained face pale. He kissed her softly on the cheek and placed her back in her bed.

***

The next day Lily wasn't at breakfast. All three of them were extremely worried. She arrived in potions late. Snape looked at her and began to sneer, but he stopped when he saw the downcast look on her face. "One point from Gryffindor Ms. Johnson." Lily looked up at him with an obviously relieved look on her face. She took a seat next to Hermione clearly ignoring Draco, who had pushed Crabbe off the chair to offer her a seat. Throughout all the classes of the day, she didn't even look at any of the boys. Care of Magical Creatures was a mess since Hagrid's new charges were currently hibernating and it would take him a couple of days so he gave them free time. Hermione and Lily went out alone to have a talk. Harry and Ron on the other hand, were doing everything in their power to keep Draco from approaching Lily knowing it would upset her. " Move out of the way Potter." He sneered. I want to talk to Lily. Ron walked up to Harry to help him with Draco. "Clearly she doesn't" he replied. Malfoy said, " Well then I'll just have to make you." He snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle advanced towards them. Harry smiled. "Oh yeah I'm sure Lily seeing you have other people beat us up to get passed us is really going to make her like you so much more." Malfoy seemed to have also noticed that. His face had a pink tinge from anger as he stormed off. 

*** 

During dinner, Lily arrived acting normally as if the past two days never happened. She seemed very cheerful. "Hi Ron! Hi Harry!" She was her normal self again. When they entered the common room they got the shock of their life. The bulletin board was covered with posters advertising something. Lily read it quickly, tore one poster off the wall, grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her up to the dorms. Harry walked up and read one of the posters. Oh no! It was another dance! This time it worked in a very weird way. Every girl is chosen another person to be her keeper (they are both each other's keepers). The keeper that keeps the secret of the first boy who asks the other girl out as his date. The keepers will be posted up the next day. Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned.

The next day up in the girls' dorms Lily and Hermione were in a giggly mood. "You know who is gonna ask you?" Lily said stifling a giggle. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Ron." Lily said. Hermione looked at her skeptically. Yeah right. Lily and Hermione had just been appointed each other's guardians (for the ball). They went down stairs to see what the boys were up to. They both saw Ron's face brighten as Harry nudged him towards Lily. " Uh, Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" Lily looked at Hermione and grinned. 

" Sure." Lily finished talking to Ron and left the common room grinning like a marauder. On her way to breakfast someone pulled her into a small room. "Draco!" She gasped. " Shhhh." He said. He picked her up and placed her gently on a small couch. She looked at him coldly and asked, "What do you want?" He sighed. " Look Lily I'm very sorry for anything I said to hurt you." The drawl had left his voice. " I don't know what to say, but, Lily I really like you." She looked at him, too shocked to speak. " I swear I do, I really have never felt this way about anyone before." She suddenly smiled. " Draco" He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She looked at him, stunned. Then she leaned towards him and kissed him back. Soon they were interlocked with a very sweet kiss. Draco couldn't stop thinking how she smelled of honey and lilacs. This short sweet kiss was all it took. She grasped his hand tightly. They walked to breakfast in silence. Once Lily entered the common room, she heard Ron yelling, "Hey everybody Harry's got a girlfriend, my own little sister, Ginny!" Harry and Ginny were both blushing a fierce red. Harry had asked her out about an hour before because he felt he would never get Lily, and Ginny was who he liked and probably liked her back. Lily walked up to Harry to congratulate him. " Congrats Harry! I guess this is a lucky day for both of us!" " You've got a boyfriend Lily, who?" Ron asked curiously. The whole common room stared at her. "Draco" she said. "Draco Malfoy." 

Care of magical creatures was a very interesting lesson that day. " Today." Hagrid announced, " We have a special creature, this creature shows your true feelings about one another. It makes you do what you want to do when you first approach one another. I will pair you up with each other. Let's see first people up. Hmm, Ron and Pansy." Ron and Hermione walked up to each other. Almost as soon as they approached the animal they each made stuck there tongues out at each other like five year olds and stomped off huffily and walked away. They both backed away blushing. " Next, " Hagrid said over all the laughter. " Lily and Hermione." Lily and Hermione approached each other, Lily whispered something to Hermione and they both exploded with giggles. They walked away together, talking. Soon it was Harry's turn. " Harry and Lavender." But Harry hadn't noticed. He was to busy staring at Lily and Draco with his fists clenched. Draco had Lily on his Lap and she was giggling and ruffling playing his hair playfully. " Ahem!" Hagrid cleared his throat loudly. " Huh?" Harry said. " Oh sorry. He walked up to Lavender. " Hi Lavender!" He said. " Hi Harry!" She replied, and that was it. 

***

Due to Lily's whining, they all had to change their meeting room to a small round room because then Draco could be with them. So the three couples were sitting in the, as they call it, round room. The three couples were, Draco and Lily, Harry and Ginny, and now Ron and Hermione were now a couple. Lily was fiddling with a necklace tied around Draco's neck that said Pansy and Draco Forever' on it. " What's this?" She asked, frowning. Draco looked at her and laughed at the look on her face, " Oh its something Pansy gave to me this morning, she said it was a symbol of our Ever lasting love'. She tied it around my neck and know I can't get it off." Lily examined it carefully. "Oh. This is nothing, it's a fillius charm, this necklace can only be removed by, hmmm... Harry. Kinda smart, she probably figured that you wouldn't let Harry be anywhere near your head, which I think is pretty much true. Harry, get over here!" Harry walked over grumpily and untied the necklace from Draco's neck. Draco completely ignored Harry. Lily punched him. "Ouch! Oh, uh thanks Potter." Lily punched him again. " I mean, thanks, _Harry_." He mumbled. "Your welcome." Harry mumbled back. Suddenly he heard the door and the windows slam shut and lock. It went dark. They all screamed. Suddenly the light came back on, much brighter than ever. They all heard an amplified voice that seemed to be coming from the walls. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your Headmaster speaking. Due to some muggles near this building, our alarm system has been activated and we will experience a lockdown for about 24 hours. This cannot be changed. We are aware of where every single student or teacher is at the moment and food, clothing (from your trunks) and sleeping bags will be sent to where you are." Suddenly a giant meal, six giant purple cushioned sleeping bags and clothing was sent to each of them. Lily spoke. " I think we should all get into our pajamas." They looked around. "Er how do you suppose we do that, we can't get dressed in the same room." Ron said, blushing a little. " Hey I don't mind." Draco said, smirking. Lily punched him playfully, her green eyes dancing with laughter. " I know!" She said, "Professor Flitwik taught me this barrier charm, it's like an invisible wall between us, except you can't see or hear us. So us girls will get dressed behind this and you guys get dressed out there." She quickly formed the barrier and the three girls disappeared behind it. The room was very luxurious and comfortable, fit for a princess. Once they got in, Lily started cracking up. Ginny and Hermione looked at her bewildered. " Why are you laughing?" Ginny asked. Lily gasped. " Look!" she said, pointing at the barrier. " Just because they can't see or hear us, doesn't mean we can't!" They all looked and saw the boys, and they all shrieked with laughter. They got their pajamas on as quickly as possible and sat down to watch the boys. " I love Lily so much, but I can't tell her how wonderful she is to me." Draco sighed. Harry replied, as though to trying and out do him. "Ginny is really the best thing that happened to me." They looked expectantly at Ron. "Hermione ah..." He said dreamily. Harry and Draco both laughed. For a minute they exchanged a glance then turned away from each other, sneering. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" Harry said. " Probably trying to look their best for us." Draco said lazily. The girls looked at each other, horrified. They had been sitting down, watching the boys for nearly half an hour, not really realizing that the boys had finished dressing. " Quick everybody!" Hermione said. " Beautifying spells. Ginny I'll fix your hair, Lily you fix mine, and Ginny you fix Lily's. Ready, one, two three!" Three spells were shouted out at once. Ginny ended up with her hair in a French braid, Hermione's hair curled into locks instead of frizzed up and Lily with two plaited pigtails. Then they each pointed to their pajamas and shouted, "CUTEIFY!" They all became each of their own ideal pajamas. Then they walked out. "Wow" the boys said unanimously. The girls shook with laughter. They all spoke for a while until they all got bored. They all thought for a while but none of them came up of ideas. There was an awkward silence. Suddenly Lily said something and made all of them jump. " Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare!" They all looked at her skeptically. " The magic way." She continued with a mischievous grin across her face. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large red bottle. " It's a weak truth potion, Snape gave it to me. Remember when he said he'd give the two highest scorers on his last test a prize?" "Yeah a remember." Hermione said grumpily. " I got a toothpick." Lily ignored her and continued. " Well anyway he gave this to me this morning and he told me it was a weak truth potion that enables the drinker to answer one question truthfully unless it is very personal. When it is personal, he can't lie about it, but he doesn't have to say anything. Everybody game?" " Yeah" Came five voices. "Okay," Lily said. " Ginny you go first." Ginny grinned. " Okay. Draco, truth or dare?" " Dare." Draco said, the lazy drawl entering his voice. " I dare you to Snog Lily for a minute, because I've never seen you kiss her before." Ginny smiled. "That's because I respect her and if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." Then he looked at Lily. " Are you okay with this?" She looked at him nervously. " Well I guess I should because I proposed this game in the first place. So ok." She giggled nervously. "Um what do I do?" Draco smiled. He pulled her closer. Lily stiffened. He came closer. She could smell his peppermint breath. Their lips touched. He put her arms around her waist. The kiss became more passionate and Lily relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. It sent a tingle down her spine. When the minute finished Ginny tapped them both on the shoulders. They backed away from each other panting. "Wow." Lily said. " Let's do that again." Draco said and leaned in towards her. Lily giggled and pushed him away. "Not now Draco." "Later?" He asked hopefully. " Maybe." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. " Okay, Draco, it's your turn." Draco smiled smugly. "Hermione, truth or dare?" " Ummtruth." She said. Lily tossed her the truth potion. Draco thought for a moment and then sniggered. " Hermione, do you think I'm hot." Hermione turned beet red. " Ummyes." She said meekly and then buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Lily and Ginny laughed, Draco grinned, and Harry and Ron looked disgusted. " Hermione!" Ron said in horror. "Don't worry Ron, I still like you better." Ron relaxed. " Draco, that was mean!" She said in mock anger. He just laughed. " Hermione, it's your turn." Lily said. Hermione looked up. " This is my chance for revenge. Draco, truth or dare?" "Truth." Hermione handed Draco the bottle and he took a swig of it. " Draco, did you scare off the 15 boys who asked Lily to the dance? Because maybe the day after you two got together I got a swarm of owls saying that they had changed their minds'. So did you?" This time it was Draco's turn to blush. A pink tinge entered his cheeks. "Uh-huh." He mumbled. Hermione smiled triumphantly. Lily stared at Draco. "Draco! You didn't?" "He did." Hermione said in a satisfied tone. "Well, now I'm mad at you Draco Malfoy!" He gave her puppy dog eyes. " For how long?" Her lip twitched as if trying to hide a smile. "I'll give it ten minutes." Ginny laughed. "No! I'm not _that_ forgiving! I'd give it fifteen." Lily said with her arms crossed stubbornly. They all cracked up, even Harry. "Okay, Malfoy it's your turn." Lily told him, still trying seem angry. "Weasley, I mean Ron, truth or dare?" "Er, Dare." "Okay, I dare you toTake off your shirt and stand on your head for 5 minutes." Ron did that, and sat back down, his face, red. Harry didn't know if that was from blushing because his shirt was off or from standing on his head for five minutes. "Ok" Ron said, " My turn. Lily truth or dare?" "Truth." Lily said simply and sipped some potion. " Lilly, what's one thing about you that Draco might not like if he knew?" "Well, I'm thirteen," "What?!" Draco said, shocked. Lily winced. "Lily, when were you planning to tell me this, I'm 16! You're, you're younger than Ginny!" "Sorry." Lily said meekly and sat next Hermione, clearly hurt. Ginny got up and sat next to Lily, and the guys got up and sat on the other couch. They were all quiet, and the only eye contact made was when Draco caught one of their glares. Ginny and Hermione were trying to comfort Lily. " Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, I think we should leave them alone." And she raised her wand and the for of them dissapeared. " Hermione, what are you doing, I wouldn't leave her alone with Draco for one second, with him as angry as he is!" Harry practically shouted at Hermione. " Shut up, Harry will you?" Said Hermione, pointing towards the barrier. " I don't think Draco would ever physically hurt her, he loves her way too much." They all sat down and watched them. " Lily! How could you do this to me? I'm a cradle robber!" Tears were streaking freely down Lily's eyes. " There has been some crap about Harry, who's fifteen, dating Ginny, who's fourteen, but me, I'm sixteen, going out with a thirteen year old girl!" " I'm s-s-sorry." Lily said between sniffles, she was now weeping openly. She sat down on the couch, her head to her knees. Draco's face softened. He crouched down next to her and lifted her chin. She looked up at him, he smiled at her. He kissed her softly. " Shhhhhit's okay, I'm sorry Lily." He whispered. " Oh Draco!" She said and hugged him, still crying. She hugged him so hard he fell down onto the couch. Lily was lying on top of him, both of them laughing hard. He pulled her down by waist and kissed her, she kissed him back. They kissed for about 5 more minutes. Lily sat on his lap, her arms around her neck, her head resting on his shoulders. " You can come out now guys, no use watching us anymore." She called. The four of them came out, looking sheepish. Draco looked furious. "Draco, forget about it." Lily said soothingly. So they managed to restore calm and peace in the room. They all chatted for a while until they became drowsy and decided to go to bed. 

" Lils, come on, let's go to sleep." Draco said softly to Lily, who was still on his lap. " Awww, isn't this sweet, Lily fell asleep on Draco." Hermione cooed. " "Are you _that_ boring Malfoy?" Ron asked. " Stuff it Weasley." Malfoy said, and then grinned at Ron. He lifted Lily up and placed her in her sleeping bag. " Mmmm Draco don't leave me, ever." Lily said sleepily. " I won't Lily, I won't."

So do you like it? Should I continue? I dunno it's my first fic. J I know it sucks and it was pathetic but I tried. Please review and tell me what you think, cuz I tried real hard. 

And I think I should write that none of the characters and settings belong to me cept Lily. 

I posted this up and I only got two reviews so can you guys please review, otherwise it makes me feel bad.


	2. Quidditch Match

Death Flower chapter 2

Death Flower chapter 2

The next day Lily awoke to find that she was the only one still asleep. She looked around the room to see Hermione and Ginny in deep conversation, while Ron was arm wresting with Harry and Draco was the judge. Lily looked at herself. She was a mess! She had morning breath, and her hair was screwed up. (Or at least she thought it was). "I can't let anyone see me like this." She thought. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed into the barrier. She got ready as quickly as she could. She came out and sleepily bid everyone a good morning. They all looked up and responded to her greeting. She looked grumpy. "Hello Sunshine." Draco said. Lily rolled her eyes. "Your such a dork Draco!" Lily said playfully. "I know," he said, "but don't you love me for it?" Every body else groaned. "So..." Harry said, changing the subject. " We have a couple of hours to kill before they unlock the alarm system. What do you propose we should do?" " Just continue what you were doing," Lily said, "I don't mind." "OK" They all said. Ginny and Hermione continued their conversation, while Harry and Ron had a rematch. Lily walked up to Harry, Ron and Draco, and plopped beside Draco. "I'm playing winner." Lily said. " Sorry Lily, Draco's playing winner." Harry said apologetically. "Well then, I'm playing the winner of Draco's match." Ron laughed. "You won't be able to beat us." "And why is that?" Lily asked indignantly. Ron stifled a giggle. " Because you're a girl!" He laughed out. Hermione and Ginny bolted up. They didn't want to miss out on the action. "Oh Really?" Lily said. " Well, we'll just see about that." "OK, let's see." Ron retorted. He finally pushes Harry's arm down. " Draco?" Lily said sweetly. " Can I go before you? I wanna kick Ron's butt." Draco smiled. "Sure." Ron snickered. "Fat chance." She sat across the table from Ron. She grabbed his hand. "Bring it on." she said. Harry held their arms. " Ready, Get set... GO!" Lily started wrestling; she could hear Hermione and Ginny cheering behind her. Draco didn't say anything. Ron's brow started to sweat, while Lily seemed perfectly at ease. In no time she had beaten Ron. Everybody cheered while Ron sat there shocked, mumbling to himself. Lily dusted off her hands. " School champion arm wrestler for three years. In your face Ron." She suddenly lost all her competitive spirit. "Good game." She said sweetly. " What...huh? Oh...Thanks." Suddenly they heard a swooshing sound. 

******************************************

"We're Free!" Harry shouted. "And just in time for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Draco groaned, Harry grinned, Lily laughed. She ran out of the room with her arms wide open. She released a happy squeal. Draco caught her around her waist. She smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him. The kiss was prolonged. Lily turned around. Draco put his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her in, kissing her more deeply. Their lips finally let go of each other's grasp. Lily backed away, stunned. Then she smiled and held his hand. They walked away.

The group was on their way to the Quidditch match. They were all laughing and talking. Lily was taking a piggyback ride on Draco's back. Draco ran pushing ahead everybody. Lily put her arms around his neck gasping with excitement. Draco took the first step onto the bleachers. He immediately fell backwards. He stood up onto his feet right away to check if Lily was OK. "Oh sh*t, are you OK Lily?" Draco asks with a worried look across his face. " Yeah, I'm fine Draco," Lily said with a confused look upon her face. " But what happened?" " I dunno," Draco replied, with the same perplexed look across his face." "It just felt like someone grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me back. Any way, let's go." Draco walked up the stairs and stood there, patiently waiting for Lily. Lily took one step onto the bleachers but immediately toppled over. She tried again several times but with no avail. She sat down, thinking. Suddenly her eyes widened as she contemplated the situation. She thought of the necklace, and the power she had received from it. She stood there, shocked and worried." Draco!" She called anxiously. " Go get Dumbeldore, quick!" Draco too looked anxious. " Why?" Lily let out an exasperated sigh. She still hadn't told him about her power. " Oh never mind." She grabbed Harry's arm as he walked by. " Harry I can't get on the bleachers. Go get Professor Dumbeldore, please." Harry stood there, staring at her blankly for a few moments. Then realization struck his face. "Oh. Ok. Hold on." He sped towards to bleachers and got Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore came out of the bleachers with a stern look on his face. "What is it, Ms. Johnson?" "I can't get onto the bleachers, Professor. Look." She sped towards the bleachers and she immediately was flung backwards. Ron caught her before she hit the ground. Dumbeldore's stern look was replaced by one of terror. He placed his wand against his throat and muttered a spell. Suddenly his voice was booming. " Attention all students, teacher and faculty. Please evacuate the arena. This is an emergency. This is not a drill." There was sudden and utter chaos. Everyone wanted to get of the bleachers as quickly as possible. After everyone had evacuated the arena, they stood their silently staring at the bleachers. After about five minutes, they heard a loud crack. Suddenly the top bleacher broke and collapsed onto the lower bleachers, and spilled out onto the playing field. The whole entire student body stood there staring in awe. Dumbeldore's voice boomed one more. "Students, go the you common rooms."


End file.
